1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits and systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to communications systems for transmission of digital data.
2. Background Art
Events held at locales such as convention halls, trade shows, exhibits, fairgrounds, theme parks, and other large event spaces can provide an invaluable centralized forum for professional, intellectual, and social development. Whether keeping updated with trends in the industry, networking with peers sharing common interests, or simply having fun with friends and family, these event gatherings can provide exciting, memorable, and rewarding experiences when properly coordinated and well organized. Such events might be wholly contained in one large facility, spread out through multiple buildings such as adjacent hotels, or even encompass hundreds of acres for a large theme park. When an event reaches sizes of these proportions, it may be impossible for guests to experience all the things happening in disparate locations at the same time. Thus, guests will need to make some sacrifices and selectively plan where to go and which events to prioritize.
One common event-planning tool is a preprinted schedule. However, as event planners and guests alike will undoubtedly attest, events do not always proceed according to plan, and last minute changes are almost inevitable. As a result, the perfectly coordinated paper schedule only remains perfect at the time of printing; unforeseen circumstances may result in significant deviations, resulting in dissatisfaction among guests, who feel helpless and without control. The lack of current, updated information to make informed decisions often leads to suboptimal choices using imperfect data, wasting time and trying the patience of the beleaguered guest.
Another event-planning tool is a preprinted map, showing points of interest and perhaps referencing the schedule as well. However, as the area of the event increases, an ever increasingly large and complex map may become more unwieldy and unhelpful to use than nothing at all. The logistical question of reaching a desired destination becomes a larger and larger headache for the guest. Without any knowledge of crowd and traffic conditions, wait times, alternative paths, and other valuable navigational information, a guest is left to haphazardly pick a random path or ask directions from a bystander who may be just as uninformed as the guest.
Additionally, there is the issue of tedium, boredom, and irritation during waiting and long queue lines that are inevitable in any large event gathering. Although some guests may come prepared with material to keep themselves busy during these involuntary idle times, many others may not bring such materials for various reasons. Such reasons might include concerns of loss or theft, desire to reduce extra baggage, expectations of event planning efficiency, or simply forgetting to pack such materials. Unfortunately, even the most thoughtfully planned events might have unexpectedly long waits, and average or poorly organized events will obviously suffer even more in this regard.
Even if event organizers strive to improve service and satisfaction among guests, it is often difficult to obtain solid data on how to most effectively improve. Survey forms are often used to solicit subjective guest feedback, but such surveys may be of limited usefulness due to guest apathy, polarized opinions, and inaccurate reporting. Other methods of soliciting guest feedback might be too invasive or troublesome to implement in a cost effective and sensitive manner. Discreetly obtaining measurable, objective criteria illustrating areas in need of improvement may allow event planners to address guest concerns more effectively in future events, resulting in increased guest satisfaction without a large cognitive burden on the part of the guest.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way for guests attending an event to conveniently access relevant and up to date scheduling, navigational and entertainment resources to plan available time more effectively, thus promoting guest satisfaction and providing event planners with valuable feedback to improve service.